everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Caillou's New Job/transcript
(This is unfinished.) Worker: Oh my god, I can't believe those stupid babies show characters got me fired. All because they wanted to eat alot of food. But at least they got grounded for it. And not only that, I also got a new job at GameStop. Hopefully, I don't lose this job. Caillou: Oh Boy, can't wait to get Lego Dimensions for the XBOX. Worker: Hello there kid, welcome to GameStop. How may I help you? Caillou: I would like Lego Dimensions for the XBOX please? Worker: Sure. That will be 50 bucks. Caillou: Umm... Umm.. Ummm.. Umm... Umm.. Umm... Worker: You don't have 50 bucks? Do you? Caillou: Umm.. No.. Worker: What? Are you fucking kidding me? You come here to get a video game? And you have any money? I'm sorry, kid. But, I can't give you the game unless you have money. Caillou: Is there anyway to get that game for free? Worker: There is. One Way. Caillou: There is? Please tell me? Worker: Well, You can apply for a job online. You see, There's a website called Whiskview.net. And once you get the job, you will get a free video game after your first day. Caillou: Wow. That's sounds pretty cool. Worker: I know. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! (cuts to the Papa's Bakeria) Caillou: OK, This website that I supposed to go on. Right. OK. Just going to log my email and apply. Good! Now, I should get a phone call pretty soon. Huh? Yay, I got the job! Do Do Do Do Do Do Do. (gasps) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! How could this happen to me? Owner: Hello! Caillou: WOAH! Owner: Would you like a job at Papa's Bakeria? We need a chef! Caillou: Umm.. Owner: Great! You're hired! I'll put the shove so we can get started. CaillouL OK. OK, so now I'm at the Bakeria. This should be good. Umm.. OK. So how this will work? OK. I need to take your order? I'll take your order. Hmm Mmm.. Hmm Mmm.. Hmm Mmm.. OK. I'll get that done. OK. This is the build station. OK Graham Cracker Crust. Wait, Where's the Graham Cracker Crust? Mmm. Pecan Pie. Pecan. I hate Pecan. You know my grandmother makes. Up. Put that on the oven. For to cook. I'll wait until to get to the arrow. OK. I'm just going to be waiting and waiting and waiting. For I get the job. For enough money. I'm going to get that video game. Ooh... Caramel. All over. Yeah Yeah. All over. Caramel. Put it all over everything. Yeah. Yeah. Messy Messy. OK. Banana. One Banana. Two Bananas. Three Bananas. Four Bananas. Five Bananas. Six Bananas. Seven Bananas. And Eight Bananas. Good. Take a look of my masterpiece Akari! Yay! She likes it! OK. Oh what do you like sir? OK Ah-Ha Ah-Ha Ah-Ha Ah-Ha Ah-Ha Ah-Ha OK. Put that for you quickly. Okay you like the normal crust. Big Pauly wants two filling? Wow. Such a fatass. OK. So half-cherry and half-apple. Wonderful. Oh What's this? Streusel? Who's wants Streusel? Oh Well. Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do. Wow. I'm good at this. Ooh. OK. You gotta wait until to the arrow. So what are you doing this weekend? Category:Transcript